Star Lord
"Perhaps they are not stars in the sky but rather openings where our loved ones shine down to let us know they are happy (By Star Lord) Star Lord is the tetragonist of Disney's 2024 animated feature film Big Hero 6: Star Trek. Official Disney Bio "Star Lord is a perfect predictor, loyal and faithful man with intelligence far beyond the level. He grew up feeling practically invisible. He is also is smart, observant, and chivalrous. Unlike others , Star Lord is the leader of stars who wants to make the world shinning and bright with the help of tool of selflessness." Personality Star Lord is a gentleman who believes in selflessness. He is an open -minded, optimistic, accepted, supportive and caring person. He is intelligent and wise who often told what a great person has to do. He is also very disciplined and tough. He is also an understanding person who understands others and identify different his/her's uniqueness and abilities as he indentified special person who is none other than Barbie. Since he always refers her as a special one who saves the galaxy.He has a kind heart. Physical Appearance He is slender and 5'11'(182 cm) tall. He is bald, greenish skin, light brown eyes and wears an alien attire which also green in color and has a technical built. Powers And Abilities * Hybrid Physiology: Due to his heritage, he is part Celestial and part human, giving him superhuman abilities. Ego explained to him that as long as the Light of the Planet, which is Ego's essence, is alive, Peter Quill has Celestial powers. However, after the death of Ego, Quill apparently became a regular human. * Superhuman Durability: Due to his paternal heritage from Ego, he was able to physically withstand the exposure to the energy from an Infinity Stone. He held the Power Stone for a short length of time without dying, and was able to harness its power when sharing the burden with the other Guardians. Himself also noted that he was able to survive numerous injuries while working for the Ravagers, though none were implausible enough to raise any suspicion. * Molecular Manipulation: While battling Ego, Yondu Udonta's encouragement allowed Star-Lord to realize his ability to manipulate matter. He used it to propel himself into the air at a high velocity. He was able to construct things and weapons out of matter, such as gloves of rock to punch his father and later he enveloped himself into a giant Pac-Man to counter the giant materialized by his father. * Energy Manipulation: While on Ego's planet, Ego taught him how to manipulate energy and how to use it to create solid constructions by drawing energy from the planet. He once created a ball to play catch with his father, like he always dreamed of. He can even empower his fists with energy to produce superhuman physical strikes, such as he did with his father moments prior to his father's death. * Self-Augmentation: He use his connection to the Light of the Planet to enhance his physical strength and durability to the point where he was almost immune to damage, allowing him to easily smashing through stone and survive crashing into the ground at bullet-like speed. * Immortality: While battling his father Ego, Ego told him that as long as Ego's essence is still alive, Star-Lord himself will never die. * Expert Marksman: Quill is well-versed in the use of weapons from all over the galaxy, but he prefers using his own Quad Blasters, which he is shown to be skilled with. He also handled a Kyln Guard's rifle, a weapon he was not believed to have even seen before, and easily shot and destroyed a drone with it. * Skilled Acrobat: Quill is highly athletic and has high level dexterity, reflexes, and coordination, which notably allows him to do parkour and free running. His extreme reflexes allowed him to effortlessly catch a small lunging creature trying to bite him while he was wearing head phones and seemingly distracted by his music. He was able to leap several feet across a chasm, perform a combat roll while sliding along his ship directly into the cockpit. * Master Pilot: Quill is an accomplished starship pilot. He has used this skill to escape Korath and his men on Morag. * Multilingual: After spending an amount of time with Groot, Quill has learnt to understand what Groot is saying, despite only hearing "I am Groot". It is possible that this is in fact not a power but more a note to how long/well they know each other. Quotes ''Big Hero 6: Star Trek'' *''"It's not fair! You don't understand anything! You're ruining my life!"'' *''"I think you're like this."'' *''"Unassuming on the outside, but a treasure within."'' *''"A friend once told me, you're braver than you think"'' Trivia * He wears a helmet that shows threats on HUD and has internal comm systems. The helmet allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space. When he presses the button on the side of his head, a light blue energy wraps around his face and the back of his head, and becomes the helmet. * Star-Lord has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. * The uniform protects him from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space as well as its vacuum. * He use his connection to the Light of the Planet to enhance his physical strength and durability to the point where he was almost immune to damage, allowing him to easily smashing through stone and survive crashing into the ground at bullet-like speed. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Marvel Characters Category:Unofficial Disney Heroes